A blue tie costs $$63$, which is $7$ times as much as a pink pair of shoes costs. How much does the pink pair of shoes cost?
Answer: The cost of the blue tie is a multiple of the cost of the pink pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$63 \div 7$ $$63 \div 7 = $9$ A pink pair of shoes costs $$9$.